sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorman Empire
The Rise of The First Jorman Tribe The first Jormans emerged from a tiny island by the name of Huia in Atrea. Around 300 AD, the first Jorman Tribe was established. The Jormans perfected the art of navigating the waters in a matter of only 50 years, in order to find more resources. Instead, they found another tribe, known as the Pokiwa Tribe. The Pokiwas attempted to attack them, but failed and ended up being destroyed. The Jormans began taking over the mainlands of Atrea as their technology grew more and more as the years went by. By 550 AD, they have covered around 1/3 of the continent of Gafrica. The Conversion and Discovery of Civilized Society By 1000 AD, Jorman philosophers have begun to question the savagery and unwearyness of Jorman Society. One famous philsopher, known as Varon bon Contesquieu, begun to spread ideas about how a good society needs to have a stable and good government. At that time, the tribe was only led by a chief. Many people have begun to be convinced that they move from tribal life and enter the civilized world. In 1220, a governement known as the First Jorman Republic was established. The Republic did many good to the Jormans, but soon led them into bankruptcy. The Jorman Revolution and the First Jorman Empire In 1280, the Jormans were extremely close to being bankrupt. The reason is because the Republic was only focused in building lavish buildings in their society and trading with other forming societies. The Jormans began to revolt, time after time, which weakened the Republic. In 1300, the Republic collapsed after the Capitol was burned down, killing everyone inside. The Jormans were in total chaos as a new leader, Vladimir Jigan, soon took power. He took over as the head of the Jormans and brought stability in only 1 year. He then focused on expanding his society, declaring his home an empire. By 1325, the Jormans occupied 3/4 of Gafrica. The opposing society, named the Hacokems, began to be infuriated by their actions. They ordered the assassination of Vladimir, which proved to be successful. The Jormans were shocked at his death and was once again in chaos. The Second Jorman Republic and the Neon Empire After the chaos ensued for 2 years, the republic has decided it was their time to restore order in Jormania. By 1400, all the chaos was clamed down as Jorman society began to reshape again. But the Hacokems were not finished with these creatures. They attempted to burn the Capitol down numerous times via spies. Many attempts never worked, but some burned only a room or two. It wasnt until 1420 when a new leader named Robertaa I. Lowe took power in Hacokemia. He ordered troops to invade Jormania and take over that land. The Capitol was destroyed and the Republic collapsed once more. The Jormans were very close to being overrun and collapsing under the Hacokems. A period of unorganized war known as the The Free War ensued between groups of Jormans and the Hacokems. The war lasted until 1500 where the Hacokems gave up and returned to their homeland. A new general, known as Hafrot Neon has taken power in Jormania and as the new emperor of that society. He was fueled by rage after his father was killed by a Hacokem when he was young. He ordered an attack on the Hacokems, which proved to be very successful. But that wasnt the least of their problems. Two new countries, known as Bostria and Crushia have been forming and gaining power. The Destruction of the Hacokems and the War on Domination Bostria and Crushia were two countries that formed around 1400. They were frenemys, allying with each other in one minute and attacking each other the next. This time, they were allies. The Hacokems were weak after the long war with the Jormans. They attacked the Hacokems in 1510, which severely weakened that empire. The Hacokems were on the brink of death, but managed to last a couple of decades until it was finally destroyed in 1553. Bostria and Crushia focused on the Jormans, who was the only thing standing in their way between world domination. They attacked the Jormans, which was a good attempt, but not a great one. The Jormans knew they would be attacked, so they built an army larger than the other two empires combined. They waged war, The War on Domination. The war lasted until around 1600, where Bostria was weak. Crushia seized the opportunity, and destroyed them. Now it was just the Jormans that standed in their way between their dream-world domination. The Transition to Space﻿ Crushia was smart, it didnt attack the Jormans immediatly. They waited until 1750, where the Crushans were strong again. They waged war on the Jormans, which led to their downfall. On July 21, 1780, the Crushia Empire has finally collapsed. The Jormans have the enitre world to themselves. The Jormans began to study the stars, which they believed to be other communities beyond their planet, societies of great wonder. In 1990, the Jormans have perfected their first spaceship, the Daddy Long-Legs. They began to test it, which proved effective at traveling their solar system. The Jormans begun to think about instellar travel, which they perfected around 2300. The Encounter with the Ape Empire The first empire that they discovered was the Ape Empire. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Species